A Little Innocent Game
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Sometimes innocent games played for fun can change peoples' lives forever, as TK and Kari find out. Takari one-shot.


**A Little Innocent Game**

Hello everyone. I decided to write a Takari one-shot for you all to read because I wanted to publish something to commemorate my five years writing on this site. So, here it is and I hope that you enjoy reading it.

Summary: Sometimes innocent games played for fun can change peoples' lives forever, as TK and Kari find out. Takari one-shot.

Disclaimer: As I'm sure it is blatantly obvious, I shouldn't really need to say that I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this story.

* * *

TK laughed along with Kari, Cody and Ken as Yolei groaned in frustration once more at yet another victory that Davis had somehow managed to achieve without any forethought or actual skill. He chuckled again as Yolei threw her cards down in anger while Davis taunted her. All of the game nights between the younger Digidestined group often had moments like this and it was one of the reasons why they always enjoyed them so much. It was something that they had decided to continue after that party at Ken's a few years ago.

"How do you always manage to pull a victory out of your ass like that?" Yolei huffed before finishing off her Pepsi. She then took out her frustration on the now empty can and crushed it in her hand. "How can one person be so lucky all of the time?"

Davis simply smirked. "It's not luck. It's pure awesome skill. I can't help it if I'm so great."

"How can you say that you weren't lucky there," the purple-haired quipped back as she pushed her sleek rectangular glasses back up her nose. "We need to play a game where more skill his involved."

"Ok, let's play a more mature card game," the goggle-head replied as his grin widened. "How about we play strip ..."

"No!" The whole group cut him off in unison. "For the last time, we're not playing strip poker."

"Besides, Davis," TK smirked as his sapphire eyes locked onto his friend. "We all know how jealous you are of me after the first time we went to a sento together."

"Yeah, we could hear your reaction in the women's section." Yolei sniggered along with the others as Davis huffed. She continued after her laughter had died down. "But you're right, we should play something a little different to card games and I have an idea. Take this chance to get more drinks and snacks while I get everything we need for this next game."

Yolei stood up and headed for the open plan kitchen of her apartment. Her parents were working in the family's store with her brother while her sisters were both out for the night, which meant that she had the apartment to herself. It was the perfect excuse for her to invite everyone over for one of these nights that they enjoyed so much. The teen girl had taken loads of snack food and drinks from her family's store just to sweeten the deal.

TK was going to get up and follow her until his eyes caught a glimpse of Kari's face. The brunette girl was sitting next to him on the living room floor, which was the norm for the two best friends. It was rare that they didn't sit next to one another when they were presented with the chance and TK knew that he would make any excuse just to be close to Kari.

The blonde boy's gaze fixed onto his friend to study her expression. Kari's chocolate brown hair perfectly framed her face with the way that she always wore her hairclip and it make it easier to notice the pink tint to her cheeks. However, it was the fact that she was sucking on her bottom lip that had caught TK's attention. He had noticed that it was something that she only did after someone had either talked about them being intimate in a certain way or about him wearing very little at all.

Heat began raising in TK's cheeks too at that thought as he allowed his gaze to linger on his best friend. Kari was growing into, as TK himself would put it, the perfect young woman. Her tight fitting pink blouse hugged her flat stomach and the curves of her already quite large perky breasts. The stone-washed jeans that she was wearing did the same for her slender yet curvy hips and long legs. They way that her brunette bangs framed her face and brought out the tints in her shining mahogany coloured eyes made her look so beautiful.

If there was one thing that TK found as attractive if not more attractive than Kari's looks then it was her personality. She was the kindest and caring person he knew, which was something he had lots of firsthand experience of. Kari always knew how to cheer him up when he felt down and she always helped him when he needed it. The time that they spent together was always fun and comfortable, which was something that he knew that they both cherished. She was smart, funny, caring and his mind could go on if it didn't remind him of the reason why he didn't dare ask her to be his girlfriend.

The thoughts about why he didn't ask her left his head when Kari glanced to her right and made eye contact with him. TK noticed the tint in her cheeks become a slightly darker shade of red as she smiled at him. His face also began to heat up more as the blonde teen's cobalt blue eyes remained on his friend's redwood pair. He returned her smile, which only made hers grow and her eyes light up.

Moments like this were becoming more and more common between the two best friends. There had been plenty of moments where TK had caught Kari looking at him in the same way that he had just been gazing at her. It originally led to a few awkward moments when they began noticing the other gazing at them like this, but over time they both had seemingly come to like it. Moments like this fuelled the hope inside TK that the girl he held most dear in his heart actually had the same feelings for him too.

It wasn't just the moments where he had caught Kari gazing at him with that soft smile on her lips that gave him hope. There were those moments when she would blush after they would have any prolonged hand contact or after anyone suggested that they were a couple. Then there was the way that she would cuddle up to him when they were alone watching a movie or TV together. Just being able to hold her like that was something that TK really enjoyed.

"Shall we get another drink?" Kari asked as she stood up and brought her best friend out of his thoughts. "The others have gone to get more."

TK realised that he had completely zoned out as he glanced around the room. Their friends had left them behind and headed to get more refreshments while Yolei prepared the next game. "Sure."

The two teens joined the others in the open plan kitchen of the Inoue apartment and before long the whole group was sitting back in their places in the circle that they were in before with more drinks and snacks. Their eyes were all fixed on Yolei as she placed six pieces of folded up paper into a hat and placed it in the centre. She then smiled as she pulled a box out from her pocket and opened it.

"We're going to play a twist on the Pocky game," the purple-haired girl announced as a smirk spread across her face. She showed everyone the box containing the biscuit sticks covered in a layer of chocolate that would be the centre of the game. "Who's in?"

"How do you play?" Cody asked as he frowned at the way that his friend was grinning at them.

"Simple, we pick a name from the hat and play the Pocky game with the person you've chosen," Yolei replied in a matter of fact tone, but realised that her younger friend was still confused so she continued. "The Pocky game is where two people place a Pocky stick in their mouth and eat it until they kiss. The person that breaks the kiss is the loser."

"What happens if I pick the name of someone I don't want to kiss?" Ken asked quietly as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't really want to kiss one of the guys."

"Then you just let the Pocky stick out of your mouth and lose the game," the teen girl replied. "And just think you might get to see me kiss Kari. Wouldn't you guys like to see that?"

"I bet that all of the pieces of paper in the hat have Ken's name on them," Davis chuckled as he stared at Yolei. "We all know how desperate you are to kiss Ken."

"Shut up," Yolei hissed as her face reddened. "They do not all have Ken's name on and, just to prove that this isn't about me wanting to kiss Ken, he can check them to make sure I'm telling the truth. Also, just to make sure you don't doubt me, Kari can go first."

"Me?" Kari gulped as she stared at her friend. "Why me?"

"Well you wouldn't want me to kiss a certain somebody before you kiss him, right?" Yolei quipped back with a devious smirk.

TK watched as Kari's eyes and mouth opened wide. Her face turned bright red and she playfully pushed her friend on the arm. "Yolei!"

Silence fell over the room as Ken pulled the hat over to him and took out one piece of paper. TK saw him glance in his direction before his attention returned to Yolei. The purple-haired girl took out another piece of paper and opened it. Ken pursed his lips as he stared at it before a smirk similar to Yolei's spread across his lips. Yolei gave him a wink as she folded up the name in her hands and placed it back into the hat.

"They're not all me and I'm up for a round of this. Let's see what happens," Ken placed the paper in his hand back into the hat too before passing it in Kari's direction. "Here you go, Kari. Pick someone."

"I hope she picks me," Davis rubbed his hands together. "I might finally get to kiss Kari after all these years of trying."

"Don't get your hopes up, Davis," Ken nudged his friend in his ribs before turning his attention to Kari.

Yolei offered her friend one of the Pocky sticks. "Take one and draw the name of the person you're going to kiss. Put it into your mouth once you have a name."

Kari gulped as she carefully slid the chocolate covered stick out of the packet. She took a deep breath before placing her other hand into the hat and pulling out a name. Her face was still bright red as her shaking hands unfolded the paper so that she could read the name of the friend that she would have to kiss.

TK felt his body tensing up. He really didn't want to watch one of his friends kiss the girl that he had feelings for. It would hurt him too much to go through that and he knew that he would be eternally jealous of that person for kissing Kari before he had the chance. He hoped that it would be him who would be the lucky person to get this opportunity. This was the perfect chance for him to finally kiss his best friend. The blonde boy watched Kari gulp again before licking her lips as she stared at the paper.

Yolei glanced over her friend's shoulder and squealed in excitement. "It's TK!"

TK took a deep breath as his thoughts changed completely. From wanting to be the person drawn by Kari, he instantly realised that now his feelings for her were going to be forced out into the open and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to be kissed by her for the same reason why he didn't dare ask her out.

Those thoughts raced around TK's brain as he debated with himself as to whether he should go through with this. What if Kari didn't return his feelings and he had misread the meanings of her actions towards him? That was a question that he had often pondered when he had picked up on those things that hinted that Kari might like him in the same way that he liked her. TK was fairly certain that he had interpreted those gazes and expressions correctly though, which raised another question. What if Kari did return his feelings and he wimped out? Would that hurt her and how would it affect their friendship?

As if to answer his thoughts, Kari licked her lips once more and placed the Pocky stick between them. She turned to face him, using her bangs as best she could to hide the bright red blush across her face. Her mahogany eyes didn't make contact with his as she knelt in front of him, staring at the floor.

How would this affect their friendship? That question ran through TK's mind again and it was that thought that had stopped him for asking Kari to be his girlfriend in the past. He was frightened about what would happen if things didn't work out between them. Not only would he lose the girl he loved, but he would lose his best friend at the same time. That would be something devastating to the blonde teen and he didn't want there to be a world where Kari wasn't his best friend.

TK continued to stare at the other end of the Pocky stick as Kari still didn't look at him. It was shaking slightly and he guessed that she might be nervous and worried about this too. It would make sense if she did returned his feelings. TK sighed as he realised that his heart was pounding away in his chest. Now could be his chance to make Kari his and enjoy everything that came with it but, at the same time, if he did play the game and things went wrong between them then he could end up without Kari in his life. However, if he didn't take the end of the Pocky stick in front of him then the best he could hope for was to maintain the status quo, but if he didn't play the game then it could upset Kari and damage their friendship because she would feel that he didn't return her feelings.

"I thought that you had large balls, TK," Yolei huffed, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. "Show us that the rumours are true about you being gifted down there and kiss Kari. She's waiting."

"Come on, dude. I'm the dumbest person here and even I can see that you two have fallen madly in love with one another over the last few years," Davis chipped in. "You're the Digidestined of Hope, how can you hope to fulfil your dreams if you don't act now?"

TK gulped as he thought about his friends' words. This was his chance to fulfil his dreams and express his feelings to Kari. The temptation of kissing the girl he loved was too much to resist. He placed his lips and teeth on the other end of the Pocky stick. After all, Kari could always stop if she wasn't ready yet.

Kari's mahogany eyes locked onto his as soon as the Pocky stick was in his mouth. TK saw them light up slightly as she began studying him. He studied her too, noticing that his emotions were being reflected by the brunette girl. There was uncertainly, embarrassment and an element of fear about their current situation and what it might cause, but those feelings were mixed in with excitement, longing and hope.

The two teens remained kneeling in front of each other as they continued to gaze into their best friend's eyes. TK could feel that his heart was beating even faster now and that his breathing had deepened. He was unbelievably nervous as he continued to study Kari's face, checking to see if this was alright with her. He wanted to know that she would be ok with this and that she wanted it.

After focusing on the longing and hope in her eyes once more, TK finally made his move. He bit a piece off the Pocky, chewing and swallowing it before shifting his mouth along the biscuit and a little closer to Kari. The brunette girl's eyes lit up even more and the corner of her lips turned ever so slightly upwards. She continued to study him for another few moments before taking a bite herself.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Davis began chanting and he was soon joined by the rest of their friends. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

TK took another bite of the Pocky, moving his lips closer to those of the girl that he secretly loved. Kari took an even bigger bite, getting herself even closer to him and it was at that moment he realised that she wanted to kiss him just as much as he had always wanted to kiss her. A smile spread across his lips, which was instantly mirrored by Kari's. The two teens closed their eyes and quickly ate the remaining Pocky between them.

Their lips crashed together, bringing a cheer from their watching friends. They quickly swallowed the Pocky in their mouths while making sure that they didn't break the contact between them. The two teens stayed there with their lips pressed against one another's, not wanting to be the one to break the kiss.

TK could feel Kari's breath caressing his skin and her soft lips against his. They were pressed together rather awkwardly and weren't really locked, which was something that the blonde teen wanted to sort out. He instinctively lifted his right hand and cupped Kari's cheek. He could feel the warmth from her hot blushing face as he slid his fingers down her chin. Keeping his lips against hers, TK tilted her head so that he could get a better angle while carefully making sure not to break the contact between them.

Kari opened her mouth slightly and captured his lips in hers. TK opened his mouth too and locked his lips with the girl he loved now that they were in the perfect position. He could feel Kari wrapping her arms around his neck before she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair. She used them to push his lips further into hers, which was something that he couldn't object to.

TK placed his left arm around Kari's back, using it to pull her closer. She obliged and shuffled towards him. The brunette girl pushed her body so that it was flush against his and he could feel her large perky boobs press against his toned chest. It made TK open his mouth a little wider and deepen the kiss just that bit more. His heart pounded away in his chest, sending adrenaline around his body as a reward for finally kissing the girl that he loved.

The two teens began sliding their lips backwards ever so slightly before gently pushing forwards for more. They began repeating that movement over and over, opening their mouths slightly wider each time. They kept deepening the kiss and adding more passion with every movement of their lips. Soon they began adding more force as they picked up the pace.

The dam finally broke and TK was determined to show Kari just what he felt for her. All of those pent up feelings just flooded out as he slid his lips back and forth over the pair belonging to the girl he loved. Kari kissed back with just as much passion as he was putting into it, making him wonder why he hadn't dared to do this sooner. Based on how she was matching his actions all of the way, she clearly returned the feelings that he felt for her and now they were flooding out just like his.

TK could feel his best friend putting even more passion into it and kissing him harder. He didn't want to be out done so he kissed her back just as hard. The two teens had become perfectly synchronised in their movements and it felt so natural to them. They were acting instinctively and it was turning out exactly how they dreamed their kisses would be. They kept on going, not wanting to be the one who broke their first kiss and thus the one that lost the game.

"Now that's a kiss," Yolei whistled as she continued to watch her friends with excitement.

"Add a little tongue to it," Davis suggested as he couldn't take his eyes of them. "Make it a French kiss because, after all, TK's a quarter French."

Kari opened her mouth even wider, which hinted to TK that she had taken on board Davis' suggestion. He mirrored her actions and slowly slid his tongue forwards. The tip touched Kari's and they slowly began running their tongues around each others. TK slowly pushed deeper into her mouth as he felt her tongue gliding over his. He could taste her salvia and chocolate from the Pocky stick as their tongues entered into a sacred dance.

Their tongues were quickly swirling around one another's as they continued their passionate display. It was the perfect personification of the feelings that they had been trying to hide for such a long time. TK continued to explore Kari's mouth and her tongue roamed around his as they pulled their lips back before passionately pushing them forwards. They were putting a lot of force into their kisses now so TK slid his right hand into his friend's brunette hair and to the back of her head to make sure that their lip lock didn't break.

Kari kept running her fingers through his golden blonde hair, using them to force his lips against hers. It became clear to TK why as he felt the brunette girl slowly pulling him down to the ground on top of her. They made sure that the contact between their mouths didn't break as he slowly lowered her to the floor. The teen boy used his left hand to support himself once Kari was lying down under him to make sure he didn't squash her slim frame with his weight.

The two teens continued their passionate French kiss, exchanging salvia with every movement of their mouths and tongues. They were now kissing as forcefully as they dared to as Kari began sliding her left hand from TK's head, down his neck and onto his chest. She gripped his green shirt and pulled him down towards her while she arched her body up off the floor. Her body was flush against his once more as she wrapped her left leg around his hips.

TK's world had just become him and the girl he loved. He didn't care about his friends watching him kiss Kari anymore because all that he wanted to do was convey his passion and love for her. The phase "actions speak louder than words" echoed in his mind and he hoped that his actions spoke loudly enough to the girl that he was finally kissing. Her actions definitely told TK of her feelings for him and he knew that she was releasing them now after trying to hide them for years.

Kari began pushing herself against the blonde boy's body as she began twisting to one side. TK took the hint and rolled over so that she was on top, keeping their mouths locked through the fluid movement. He felt the brunette girl slowly lowering her body down so that she was completely flush against him. It was at that point TK realised just how heavily that they were both breathing because he could feel Kari's boobs rubbing against his chest with each deep breath that she took. She moaned quietly into the kiss as they maintained their zealous show of affection for one another.

TK wondered just how far the teen girl was willing to go as began sliding her left hand further down TK's chest. This wasn't something that he was willing to end and he was actually curious to know what else she wanted to do with him now they had finally given in to their feelings and indulged in this passion. Kari's hand reached the hem of his shirt and slowly snaked under it. She began running her smooth hand over his toned stomach as she made her way up towards his chest, lifting TK's shirt up as she did so.

He took this as a hint that he could also take things to the next level and slowly slid the arm that was around Kari's back further down her body. As she stroked his chest, TK cupped Kari's firm curvy butt cheek in his left hand and gave it a gently squeeze. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she moaned softly into the kiss once more.

"Woah, that's going a bit too far," Yolei suddenly interrupted them and placed her hands on their shoulders. TK and Kari ignored her as they continued to let their feelings control their actions. "You're supposed to be kissing, not making out on my apartment floor."

Ken chuckled and shook his head. "You're the one who wanted them to do something like this."

"All of that pent up love coming out in one extreme kiss," Davis whistled before continuing. "I say that we let them keep going because I want to know how far they're willing to take it."

"Not on my apartment floor," Yolei huffed and began forcing her friends apart. The two kissing teens fought back by keeping their lips together despite their friend managing to create some space between their bodies. "Alright, you both win the Pocky game. You can stop now."

With one last push on her friends, Yolei managed to split them apart, breaking the kiss. A strand of salvia stretched between their mouths as TK and Kari slowly and reluctantly pulled away from each other. A slight blush returned to their cheeks as they noticed the strand and quickly wiped it away with their sleeves. Kari sat back and straddled TK's hips as huge grins spread across their faces. The blonde boy used his elbows to prop himself up as their gazes locked. Yolei sighed as she sat back down next to the two teens.

"That was amazing," Kari panted as she tried to regain her breath after kissing that zealously for several minutes.

TK was breathing just as heavily as she was as he replied. "It was every bit as amazing as I hoped it would be."

"Did you expect them to go that far when you set this up, Yolei?" Ken asked as he glanced at the girl sitting to his right.

"Nope," Yolei shook her head, but a devious grin spread across her lips. "Although, it was worth it. They finally gave into their feelings for one another, so my plan worked."

"What plan?" Kari frowned as her eyes fixed onto her friend. "What set up?"

Ken pulled out several of the other pieces of paper from the hat and handed them to the brunette girl. "Open them up."

Doing as she was told, Kari began opening them up one by one. She glared at Yolei as soon as she read the name on the second piece of paper in her hands. "You set all of this up, didn't you? All of the pieces of paper in the hat have TK's name on."

"Yep," Yolei replied as her smirk changed to a smug one. "I did it because, as Davis said, any idiot can see that you two are madly in love with each other. You're the only people who can't see it for some stupid reason, so I took it on myself as a good friend to get you two to give in to your feelings. However, I didn't quite expect you to express them so passionately. You must have been holding them back for some time."

"Can I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" TK asked as he took Kari's hand in his and gazed into her eyes once again. He took in the soft feel of her skin as he entwined his fingers with her slender ones.

Her eyes lit up again as she nodded her head. "Sure."

"You can use the balcony," Yolei pointed in the direction of the glass door that provided everyone in the room with a stunning view of the Odaiba skyline. "Just control yourselves this time and don't make out or bang each other out there, ok?"

"We won't," TK replied as he felt his cheeks heat up again at the thought. He noticed Kari's face turn a few shades redder too as they both stood up. The blonde teen kept his hand gently clasped around hers and led the brunette out onto the balcony. He shut the door behind them so that they had some privacy from the others.

The sun was slowly making its way below the edge of the cloudless Tokyo skyline. It was a typical humid summer evening for Odaiba but it was made rather pleasant by the gentle breeze rolling in off the sea. The noise of the traffic and boats in the bay mixed in with the occasional bird to form the normal sounds that both teens were used to hearing on a day like this.

TK turned to face his best friend and gazed straight into her eyes. He suddenly froze as he realised that he had asked her out here to talk but he hadn't actually thought about what he wanted to say. Really all that he wanted to do was get away from the others so that he could be alone with Kari and maybe kiss her again. TK tensed up as he quickly tried to formulate the right words in his mind.

Kari gazed at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her whatever it was that he had brought her out here for. Those big mahogany coloured eyes were locked on his as she began sucking on her bottom lip again. She squirmed slightly, inadvertently shaking her hips and shoulders in a way that showed off her figure to TK. Her smile covered up most of her nervousness though because she was so happy that it was practically radiating from her.

"Err ... my mind's struggling to come up with the words to say right now, which isn't good considering I'm an aspiring author and all," TK forced himself to say something and chuckled nervously. He ran his right hand through his hair and sighed. Then it hit him, he knew exactly what to say and it had been going through his mind since they started their kiss. TK placed his hand on Kari's cheek, cupping it as he tilted her head to the perfect angle for another kiss. "So you know how they say that actions speak louder than words? Please can I express my feelings for you through my actions again."

"Yeah, but only if you promise me something," Kari stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms back around his neck. She started running her hands through his soft hair once more as she continued to gaze lovingly into his eyes. "Tomorrow when I come around to yours to watch that movie, please can we do what we normally do? I don't want you to do anything fancy for me and ordering pizza like we normally do is fine. I'd enjoy that much more for a first date than you changing our plans and taking me to some expensive restaurant or something like that. Things don't have to change between us even though we're now a couple."

"That's a deal, but I have one condition too," TK smirked as he tried to hide that his heart nearly skipped a beat when she had called them a couple. The urge to kiss her for saying that to was almost too overwhelming, but he held on for a moment longer. TK slid his left arm around his girlfriend's back, pulling her body flush against his again. "That condition is, now that we're a couple, I can kiss you during our date."

Kari giggled as she closed the distance between her lips and his. "You can kiss me at anytime and anywhere you want silly."

With that they closed their eyes and opened their mouths. The new couple gently pressed their lips together to get across the feelings that they wanted to share but couldn't explain with words alone. TK locked his lips with the girl that was now his best friend and girlfriend rolled into one. He felt Kari pulling back slightly before opening her mouth a little wider and pushing forwards for more. They synchronised their actions and were soon adding more passion to the kiss as they deepened it with each movement of their lips. Little did the couple know that this not so innocent game of Yolei's kick started their relationship, which blossomed beyond even their wildest dreams and led to them marrying, raising a family and growing old together.

* * *

Om nom nom nom ... guess what I'm snacking on right now. Yeah, it's obviously Pocky, the inspiration behind this story. And yeah, Yolei rigged the whole game just so that she could make Kari and TK kiss. I hope that you enjoyed reading this one-shot and I would be really grateful if you could leave me your thoughts about it by writing a review :D


End file.
